A Nightmare on Adventure Bay
by Killer242
Summary: The PAW Patrol have had a long days work and are going to sleep. They do not know that Freddy Krueger is going to pay them a visit


Written by Taylor Artigas and Marty Koch

It was a normal busy day in the town of Adventure Bay. As the pups had done their jobs around the town they were all exhausted from the hard day and wanted to rest their little puppy heads. But they do not know that a murderous spector will appear on this night.

"Boy am I tired." Says Rubble. "You are all good pups who deserve a good night sleep." Says Ryder. "Good Night Ryder" all the pups yawn drowsily. "Good night pups" Ryder also yawning drowsily. Everyone of the pups fall asleep in his or her dog houses.

Zuma in his dream is just on a normal walk with all of his friends until he goes to greet a man with a fedora, a sweater with a green stripe and a single glove with knives for fingers. Zuma cheerfully asks the man if he wants to play. The man responds "Can we play in the pool." Suddenly all the land turned into water. Zuma says "pups are you ok." He notices all the pups are gone. Where did they go? And who are you? The man laughed and showed him his friends. I'm Freddy Krueger and these are your friends now. He turns all of Zuma's friends into sharks. Go eat my new pets. Zuma tries to swim away from the sharks and is devoured limb from limb as all the sharks tear his legs off in one bite as Zuma screams in agony. His screams are only ended by the final shark tearing off his head.

Rubble is seen in a dirt field digging a massive hole and is trying to find dinosaur

bones. When he finds one he adds the bone to his pile. The bones then shape themselves into a person. The person is shown to be Freddy. He then gets a concrete mixer and turns it on. Rubble then heard the machine turn on and he tries to get out of the hole and is too late as the concrete buries him and he suffocates under the concrete and dies. Freddy then laughs and says "well now we know that death is concrete with me in the dreamworld."

Chase is seen chasing a pair of criminals who robbed the bank. He catches them with his net and other things and unmasks them both one of them being his owner Ryder and the other being Freddy. Chase tells Freddy to identify himself and he does with no objection. He says I'm Freddy Krueger as he smiles and laughs. Chase is suddenly afraid as he knows all the horrible things Freddy had done. All of a sudden he feels like a huge pain go through his chest he realizes he has been shot. Freddy then fires another round at him Chase is bleeding out and Freddy then says looks like your off duty permanently as he fires one more bullet into Chase's head. That's half of these mangy mutts dead and I will finish off the other three.

Marshall is seen running around and falling onto all of his friends when suddenly he sees that his friend Zuma is in a house on fire. He runs into the building and sees Zuma is passed out from the fumes. He attempts to lift up Zuma and sees a man also passed out from the fumes and he picks him up to. The man wakes up and slashes at Marshall. Marshall then loses his balance and passes out and is then engulfed by the flames and burns to death. Seems like I'm the only hot one here says Freddy. Freddy then proceeds to piss on his body to put out the fire.

Skye is seen Luton her wings where she is seen flying with a flock of birds. She notices that there is a large predatory bird is chasing her and eats all the birds Skye is seen flying at full speed away from this bird. The bird then catches her and brings her home to the nest of babies. All the babies had weird human like faces that the look like the face of a burn victim. The mama bird then feeds Skye to all the babies. Skye escapes the birds but then falls out of the tree and falls to her death. Freddy then stabs her brain to make sure that she is dead and then says. They say birds learn to fly not dogs and laughs menacingly.

Rocky is seen sorting all the recyclables when he sees a tin can rolling through the streets. He chases it and recycles it when he then sees a massive pile of recyclables is rolling after him. He manages to escape the avalanche. He then sees a man in an alley littering. He confronts him and tells to pick up the litter. The man throws a can at Rocky which he catches. He then growls at the man and he then rolls a bottle at him which quickly turns into a gigantic one and crushes Rocky. Freddy then laughs and says paper or plastic and laughs as all of the pups have been murdered by his clawed hands.

Ryder wakes up in the morning to see all of the dead pups and is horrified by what he sees. He then cries and swears he will never forget them and live life the way they intended him to and he will do everything himself. All the pups are seen inside of Freddy's body as he had consumed their souls to a damned and eternal hell. The pups are all screaming in agony hoping one day Ryder will free them.

The End.


End file.
